


It's a Love Story

by Neeeeeko



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Shut Up Kiss, Song Lyrics, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeeeeko/pseuds/Neeeeeko
Summary: It's their love story. All they needed to do was say yes.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	It's a Love Story

**It's a Love Story**

  
It was one of those weekends she was making her rounds through National City. All was peaceful, save for the occasional cat that got stuck on a tree or thieves that always thought they could get away with the pickpocketing they do. Other than the ones mentioned, Supergirl could honestly say that things were less hectic than usual.

Kara knew she could spend the day either finishing the article she's been working on, or to finish the series Alex had recommended her last week, but when she passed one particular skyscraper for what seemed to be the fourth time, she knew she wouldn't be able to fly past and do the same thing when it comes to the fifth time.

For half the day, she's been patrolling the city and the fact that she passed the building where Lena Luthor's penthouse could be found certainly didn't escape her attention.

The Kryptonian was so used to seeing Lena at L-Corp that the sound of the Luthor's heartbeat originating from the penthouse became rather foreign to her. It was calm during the beginning of her patrol, which told her that Lena was getting the sleep she deprived herself of whenever she stayed late at the office to finish whatever she deemed necessary to complete.

During her second roundabout, Kara smiled to herself when she heard Lena rouse out of her sleep and the fact that the woman had just woken up around the time of ten o'clock was good news for her. With how busy she was for the past couple of days, she deserved all the hours of rest she could get.

When Kara passed by the third time, she expected to find the penthouse empty, knowing Lena had a habit of going to work during Saturdays and sometimes even Sundays. Much to the Super's relief, she spied Lena just finishing the brunch she made for herself and the sight of the woman nearly made her crash through another building.

Kara had to give herself a slap on the head at that, her cheeks flushing when she realized that she was definitely staring at Lena far longer than necessary. She took her time with the next round of city-wide patrol, which was why she stood atop a cell tower on top of a neighbouring building a fair distance away from the penthouse, eyes closed and sense of hearing focusing on whatever sound she could possibly hear from the CEO's prestigious abode.

All she could hear was Lena tapping on her phone. With that sound merely being the only ruckus she could hear, it provided her mind a chance to wander.

Her thoughts fleeted towards the tempting idea of her telling Lena about her secret. She didn't like lying to the woman, especially when they called and deemed each other as best friends.

Friends don't keep secrets, yet here Kara was, keeping possibly the biggest secret she could ever keep from that one person she valued the most other than Eliza and Alex.

How Lena would react was what frightened her. It wasn't what Alex would say, or even J'onn anymore. Kara was just afraid that it was too late and that Lena would never forgive her for lying for so long. She didn't want to lose Lena, and now she could only hope that there would be the perfect opportunity to tell the only good Luthor that she meant more to her than just a friend.

Kara struggled with her feelings for Lena. She couldn't discuss them with anyone, not even her sister! Most especially her sister, actually. She loved Alex, but she knew her sibling would likely be against the idea of her pursuing a Luthor for more than just mere friendship. Same could be said when it came to the possible reactions from their friends.

Maybe this was how it was going to go.

Maybe she could only love Lena from afar and only in her dreams would she actually experience the woman's divine lips against hers.

Kara nearly jumped when she was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of Lena sighing from her place on the couch in the penthouse. She narrowed her eyes in the slightest bit, watching as Lena approached the grand piano at one side of the living room.

Head tilting in interest, Kara was suddenly tempted to leave her current place and hover closer. She had never heard Lena play the piano. Heck, she didn't even know Lena could play any musical instruments, but then again, the latter was always full of skills and surprises, so Kara wasn't too surprised.

Lena looked at the ivory keys she unveiled when she sat down on the leather stool and lifted the fallboard, seemingly hesitant to play at first. A moment of silence passed and Lena spent it by contemplating if she should play or not. 

Kara didn't have to wait too long for the other to decide.

Lena soon exhaled, straightened her posture and finally let her fingers touch the cool keys of the piano before her. At first, she played a few classical pieces Kara was able to identify, one of them being the instrumental of _'Caruso'_.

As the CEO played this particular piece, it sounded sadder and more emotional than the original. Kara stilled for an entire moment when Lena murmured the song's lyrics, whispering as if she didn't want to be heard by an audience.

The only audience she unknowingly had was Kara, and that said lone audience wanted to hear her sing. Whenever they had their karaoke nights, Lena would always decline and claim she's a bad singer. Not even Kara's famous and supposedly irresistible pout was enough to convince her to even hold the mic.

There were other songs Lena played and Kara couldn't stop herself from perking up when the former started playing the chords for _'Can You Feel the Love Tonight?'_ , slowing down its tempo and making it sound as if she was dedicating the song for someone.

Despite hearing the song from the animated movie she had watched with Alex when they were younger, it felt as if she was hearing it for the first time. Her heart skipped more than one beat when Lenaʼs voice reached her ears.

She wasn't murmuring anymore. She was softly singing the lyrics and Kara honestly felt too weak to keep herself up on her feet. Choosing to float off her place, she wandered to another building, this one being much closer to the CEO's home. Literally all Lena had to do was look over her shoulder to see her, but the chances of being caught didn't seem to deter the Kryptonian.

Beautiful may the sight Lena be, Kara chose to close her eyes and tune out every other noise until only the piano keys and Lenaʼs voice was the only sound she could hear.

No matter how fun their karaoke nights were with the others, Kara was completely willing to give all that up if it meant she would hear Lena sing like this.

Only when the tune change did Kara realize Lena finished the song and had moved on to another, this one being more recent than the others. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Lena smoothly play the chords of _'All of Me'_ , head swaying along with the melody.

Though Kara wondered what Lena would have sounded if she sung the lyrics of the mentioned song, she still appreciated it regardless. It certainly didn't lessen the beauty it showed.

Of course when Lena finished the song, she didn't expect to hear the woman whisper, “Supergirl...”

For one panicked moment, the reporter actually thought she was just spotted and now she had to make some believable excuse, which she'll likely end up sputtering uselessly. But, when she managed to calm herself down, she realized that Lena had merely uttered her alter ego's name and that she wasn't caught. _Yet._

Before she could think about flying away and putting as much distance as she could between her and Lena, the Luthor chortled to herself as she shook her head and murmured Karaʼs hero name over and over again.

“Supergirl, Supergirl, Supergirl...” Lena uttered, lifting one of her hands away from the piano and tapping her chin as if she was thinking about what to do with the mentioned superhero. Letting out another airy chuckle, Lena returned her attention to the keys and started playing a tune, the smile on her lips idly remaining.

Kara listened carefully, identifying the song after the first two seconds and matching its tune with the melody of _'Love Story'_. She pushed back the urge to fly closer, knowing doing such may cause Lena to hear the flap of her cape, which flew back behind her as the wind blew.

 **“We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts...”** The first two lines were sung ever so tenderly. **“I'm sittin' there. On a leather seat without a care...”**

Karaʼs eyebrows furrowed together, not recognizing the next two lines and the others that followed.

 **“See the smile, see the blazer, the green eyes. See you make your way through the door and say, hello...”** Lena chuckled once more, seemingly in disbelief at what she's doing but not at all faltering. **“Little did I know...”**

Behind her, Karaʼs eyes widened as realization dawned on her. Lena was singing about their first meeting. When she had went with Clark to ask her about the Venture, _that's_ what Lena was singing about.

What came next made Kara fall rigid as if she had just been coated in ice.

**“That you were Supergirl, you were stopping villains. And your cousin said, stay away from that Luthor. And I was stayin' in my penthouse, asking you, please don't go...”**

Kara swallowed the lump that got stuck in her throat, her heart pounding like a crazed drum picking up tempo with every beat and every second she stayed listening to Lenaʼs version of the song.

**“And I said, Supergirl, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is fly. You'll be my prince and I'll be your princess. It's a love story...-”**

Lena fell silent, her fingers hovering over the keys she was going to play next. She stared at the surface of the piano, looking troubled all of a sudden. Before Kara could wonder what caused the abrupt halt, Lena whispered the continuation of the line as if the lyrics came from the bottom of her heart.

**“...Kara, just say yes.”**

While Lenaʼs expression softened and all her problems appeared to have faded as she resumed playing, Kara was still frozen, whether it was from shock that Lena knew her secret identity or that Lena actually felt _something_ for her.

There was a voice in Karaʼs head that sounded similar to Alex's, telling her to get out of there and pretend she didn't hear anything, but instead, she kept herself rooted on the spot. She continued listening, now hanging onto every word Lena sung.

**“So I sneak out from the building to see you. We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if Lex knew, so close your eyes. Escape with me for a little while, ohh...”**

_'Oh Rao...'_ Kara thought, feeling like the fit of her supersuit was being too tight around her chest.

**“Cause you were Supergirl, I was a hated Luthor. And your sister said, stay away from murderers. But you were everything to me, I was hoping you won't just go...”**

Just the image of Lenaʼs forlorn look made Karaʼs heart clench, prompting her to shake the image out of her head. She was more than fairly confident she wouldn't be able to leave Lena just because of what others say.

 **“And I said, Supergirl, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is fly. You'll be my prince and I'll be your princess.”** This time, Lena didn't waver from finishing the verse. **“It's a love story, Kara, just say yes.”**

The lyrics were softly yet sincerely uttered with so much emotion that it made Karaʼs heart flutter in ways she didn't expect.

**“Supergirl, save me, they're tryna tell me what to feel. Our love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story, Kara, just say... yes.”**

Though she knew this wasn't being sung to her personally and that she should probably be freaking out at the blatant fact that Lena _knew_ that she and Supergirl are one person, she couldn't bring herself to leave or do anything else but stay and listen.

**“I got tired of waiting... Wondering if you were ever flying around. My faith in you was fading... Then, I met you at your loft in the town, and I said...”**

Once again, Lena hesitated, but the smile from earlier returned after a moment and she shook her head as she braved through the feeling of silliness that was washing over her.

**“Supergirl, save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you, but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think. She knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...”**

At the same moment, both Lena and Kara held their breaths. They knew the lyrics that came next and while Kara was waiting for Lenaʼs version with anticipation, Lena herself was suddenly feeling self-conscious. Thankfully, she continued, and Lena proved that her voice could apparently get softer and more delicate than it already was.

**“Marry me, Lena. You'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to Alex, go pick out a white dress. It's our love story, Lena, just say... yes.”**

With the way Lenaʼs form relaxed little by little from the rigid state it fell into, Kara felt herself become as tense as the other woman and was only able to be at ease when her best friend managed to do the same when she whispered the last line of the song.

**“Cause we were both young when I first saw you.”**

Kara was completely unaware. Completely unaware of the fact that she was now hovering just above Lenaʼs open balcony. She floated down until only inches remained between her boots and the ground of the aforementioned terrace.

Lena was quiet from her seat at the piano, which she abandoned once she gathered her wits and let out a light, breathy laugh. She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, unable to believe that she had just sung that little love song with her own choice of lyrics. She felt ridiculous, but the smile on her face clearly showed that she found the whole moment amusing yet refreshing.

“Nothing a glass of wine could fix.” Lena told herself with a sigh, sliding off the piano bench and heading towards the direction of the kitchen.

“Miss Luthor.”

Startled by the sudden call, Lena jumped and nearly bumped one of the stools situated at one side of the kitchen island. She spun around, her green eyes wide and landing on the Kryptonian that now stood at her balcony. The same Kryptonian she was literally just singing about a minute or two ago.

“S-Supergirl!” Lena immediately cleared her throat when she stuttered, standing straight and assuming the same mask she always wore whenever she dealt with business deals and negotiations. Even in flannel pants and an old MIT shirt, she looked more commanding than most people Kara has ever encountered. “Supergirl, what are you doing here?”

Kara had yet to say anything when Lena cut her off with another question.

“How long have you been here? Or _near_ here?” With the way Lenaʼs heart rate picked up, she was growing nervous, but it didn't show on her face. She was used to putting on a façade, so this wasn't too new to her.

There were two ways to answer, and Kara knew with what she heard, it would only be right to stay to the truthful course rather than the path that would lead with her lying to Lena more than she already had.

“Lena,” She dropped the formality, her own masked expression as Supergirl faltering. “I heard.”

Lena was able to keep her face unfazed, but with the subtle swallow and shift of position she did, it told Kara her best friend was quickly trying to compose an answer before the tense silence could stretch on any further.

“I'm sorry, Supergirl, but I don't seem to follow what you're referring to.”

Kara sighed, taking a few steps forward to approach Lena, only to stop at the doorway, suddenly realizing she wasn't exactly invited to come in or to even be there in the first place. It was her turn to clear her throat, lips pursing in a tight line for a second.

“I know you know.”

Lenaʼs jaw clenched for a mere moment before she spoke, her green eyes suddenly looking apprehensive. “It took a while, but eventually, I figured it out. You should have at least known that a pair of glasses and ponytails wouldn't keep me from recognizing my best friend. I was a fool to think otherwise.”

Kara pursed her lips, nodding once. Her disguise wasn't really the greatest and Lena was a _genius_ , so of course the Luthor would see through it. Lena calling her by her name while she was in her suit felt so familiar yet foreign at the same time and she didn't know what exactly she should feel about it.

“You're _not_ a fool, Lena. I never thought you were.” Kara took an experimental step into the penthouse and when Lena didn't seem to be bothered by it, she continued onward until she was inside, standing a reasonable distance away from her best friend. “You're an amazing person. You care about people and you're not like...-”

“My brother?” Lena asked, a bitter smile appearing on her lips. “I know I'm not, Kara, but why does it feel like you think so?”

“I don't!”

“Then why didn't you say anything? Was it because I'm a Luthor?”

“What? No! No, Lena! I just didn't say it to protect you!”

“Protect me? From what?” Lena scoffed, crossing her arms. “The people that my brother sent to kill me? The people that's been trying to remove me from the face of the Earth? From where I'm standing, I don't think anything would have changed if you told me.”

Karaʼs shoulders drooped along with her form, which looked guilt-ridden. “I should've told you, Lena. I know that. I was just... scared, alright? I figured you not knowing would lessen at least a little bit of the threats you'll end up dealing with and clearly, it didn't do much, so I'm... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for lying to you. For deceiving you.”

The anger on Lenaʼs face was as clear as day, but it softened almost as quickly as Kara apologized and continued to approach her. Standing perfectly still with a form filled with absolute tension, Lena met Karaʼs sky blue eyes with her sea green gaze.

“But know that I never lied to you when I promised that I'll always be here for you.” Kara said, the sincerity in those blue hues threatening to melt the ice that tried freezing Lenaʼs heart. “Even if you don't want me to be here, Lena, I promised you that I'm not going anywhere, and I fully intend to keep that promise.”

Lena remained quiet, keeping her arms interlaced in front of her and refusing to drop her guard. Within her though, she could feel her heart coming so close to beating out of her chest and she was sure Kara could hear it.

“Give me a chance, Lena? A chance to start over again?”

“On what grounds? From what point?”

“Well, I...” Kara ran a hand through her hair, unable to keep herself still. “I don't want to be your best friend anymore.”

Lenaʼs eyes widened at that, but thankfully, Kara was quick to realize how her words sounded and she immediately shook her head and waved her hands in a gesture that told Lena that wasn't what she meant.

“I don't mean it like that! Well, technically, I _did_ , but not the way you might think, Lena! Oh Rao, this is so hard.” Karaʼs face reddened and seeing how flustered she was, the sight was enough to convince Lena to relax and ultimately leave her rigid posture. “Okay, listen, I _still_ want to be your friend, but I don't want us to stop there.”

If Lenaʼs gaze wasn't piercing earlier, then it surely was now. With how rapid both of their hearts were beating, Kara wasn't so sure now which one was hers and which one was Lenaʼs.

“I want us to be something more, Lena. And like you said earlier when you were singing, and yes, this is me admitting that I actually listened to you singing, and it was great! You'd probably wipe the floor with us if ever you did sing on karaoke nights...-”

“Kara.”

“Right, right, rambling. Getting off topic, sorry.” Karaʼs face flushed brighter than before, not looking like the self-assured hero everyone knew. She cleared her throat soon after, not wanting to embarrass herself even further. “What I'm trying to say here, Lena, is that... Rao, why it so hard to just say it to you? Everytime I look into your eyes, I just...-”

As adorable as her rambling may be, Lena has had enough. Grabbing her by front of her supersuit, Lena silenced Supergirl in the only way she could think of at that very moment. With the method she used, it was a surprise that Kara was still standing.

Eyes wide and hands looking lost and not knowing if she had the right to touch the CEO, Kara found her lips sealed by none other than Lenaʼs own, which were far softer and warmer than she ever anticipated.

The entire feeling that engulfed her was indescribable and she felt like she was set on fire just by that kiss alone. The emotion behind it, the tenderness it carried, it warmed Karaʼs heart like never before.

Shock eventually wearing off, Kara finally let her guard down and allowed herself to cup Lenaʼs cheeks in her hands, taking the current happening itself as wordless permission to do so. She deepened the kiss, pushing back the urge to either collapse or float in excitement the moment Lenaʼs lips parted and a breathless moan fell through and sent an electrifying sensation throughout her entire body.

Lena then gasped when Supergirl pushed her forward, pinning against the kitchen island. Their lips didn't break away from one another too long, merely taking breaths of air in between one second or so before reintroducing themselves over and over again.

With how their lips sought for one another, it was pretty clear they were making up for all the time they wasted not doing what they've longed to do ever since the beginning.

Once Lena felt like she was too breathless to continue any more of the fiery dance between their lips, Kara pulled away, but only enough for them both to catch a breather. The Kryptonian was still pressed against the Luthor, keeping her from moving away from her place in between the island and the firm, sinewy body that she certainly didn't mind being held against.

“Yes, Kara...” Lena breathed out, finally allowing a wide smile to spread across her lips as she framed Karaʼs face with a tender-hearted caress. “I want to start over again.”

Kara offered a dopey grin, the nervous tension from earlier fully vanquished. “Good, because, like you said, it's our love story, right?”

What she got in return was another smile, a little laugh and a harmless swat on the arm.

Lena didn't know if she should shy away or not, but when she stared deeply into those eyes that sparkled with genuine love and innocence, she figured she wouldn't be able to do so even if she wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! While listening to Taylor Swift's Love Story (Taylor’s Version), this whole idea came to me and I figured I could share it with the Supercorp peeps.
> 
> Take it easy on me, alright? It's my first Supercorp fanfic and I'm still testing the waters, so I'd very much appreciate any good advice on writing about them. :D
> 
> Also, I apologize if there are any grammatical errors here and there. English isn't my native language. ^^"


End file.
